


One on One Time

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short Domestic Shefani fic where Blake spends one on one time with each of the boys. No smut this time, just cuteness. Hope you enjoy, love the comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One on One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Short Domestic Shefani fic where Blake spends one on one time with each of the boys. No smut this time, just cuteness. Hope you enjoy, love the comments.

It was one of those totally normal Wednesday afternoons that Gwen had taken for granted during her toxic marriage but was once again learning to cherish after finding happiness again, both within herself and within her family. She had had a full day rehearsing across town with Apollo who was being a little fussy with all the activity but she always managed to calm him with a little mommy time. It's funny how all of her boys are so different and yet so alike. Each with their own beautiful personalities, they also each possessed this protectiveness over their mother in their toddler years that Gwen found sort of adorable. As babies they were so happy and enjoyed being around people and being held by different people but as they got older each would get upset when too many people were around Gwen. Sometimes it worried her because she didn't want her children to be anxious or scared as they grew and she also didn't want to be the over protective mother but she also can't help it. So during rehearsals, with dancers and choreographers and band members and engineers, it's a lot for little Apollo to handle. Sometimes he's a trooper especially since her nanny is so great with him but other times, like this day in particular, he wasn't handling all the chaos well. 

Gwen knows that she can just ask the nanny to take him to the park or go home but she's worried that that won't solve anything especially with them leaving for her tour in a couple weeks and the amount of people around only tripling. During the lunch break she takes her littlest son into her dressing room at the rehearsing studio and closes the door to indicate to everyone else that this is her alone time with her baby. For the next hour she soothes him, plays with him, reads to him, and laughs with him. These are the moments she loves more then anything: just being a mom. As she watches Apollo play on the ground with his trucks, her phone buzzes with a call from Blake making an instant smile appear on her face. 

"Hey sweetheart! How's rehearsals going?" 

"They're going ok. Little bit of a slow start but getting into a good rhythm now. Apollo has been a little fussy though." Blake can hear the worry in Gwen's voice. He loves that he can interpret all of her moods from her voice, but hates that the one she's feeling now is definitely worry over her children, the most serious and sensitive. 

"Uh oh, is he still getting upset with all the people around you like last week? I mean I can't say I blame the little tike, I get upset when too many strangers are around you too." 

"Haha yes I know, all my boys are very protective. I'm just so worried the tour is going to be too hard on him. He's ok right now but only cuz it's been just the two of us hanging out. That always calms him but I'm about to start work again and he's probably going to get worked up again. I don't know, I'm debating about calling it a day and heading home with him. I'm just worried." Gwen is constantly scared that her career is hurting her children, Blake knows how it's something that keeps her up at night (He should know since he sleeps next to her most of the nights). And since he knows she went through years of having a husband put down her mothering skills and blaming her career on their marriage problems, Blake is damn sure going to do the opposite. 

"Nah babe don't cancel today, it'll be fine. Plus he just needs to get used to this all by the time the tour starts. Maybe it's just too many unfamiliar faces. I'm done with my meeting here at NBC so how bout I head over and hang with him at your studio? Maybe if I'm there he'll feel a little more comfortable and then we'll ease him out of that." 

Gwen gives a little laugh to herself and smile as she silently thanks God for this man who manages to make everything better with hardly even trying. "Oh my god babe that would be amazing. Are you sure? I mean I know he'd be so much happier with you around but if you were busy..." 

"Are you kidding? I'm never too busy for my little cowboy. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Love you." 

"Love you more!" 

*****  
The rest of rehearsals went great. The dancers were looking incredible, the sets were coming together, and Gwen was able to fully concentrate once she saw how happy Apollo was sitting on Blake's lap clapping along as they giggle and watch from the back. Her heart literally explodes anytime her true love interacts so adoringly with her children. Before she knows it though, it's early afternoon and they've got to go pick up her older two from school. Sleeping in Blake's arms while holding onto his ear with his little fingers, he gently places him in his car seat in Gwen's SUV that the nanny takes back home while Gwen and Blake go to get the kids. 

Driving over to the elementary school Gwen holds onto Blake's hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "Thank you for your help today babe. It would have been wasted if it wasn't for you. You're my hero." Blake gives a little chuckle while he keeps his eyes on the road "Aw Gwen it was nothing... and honey you don't always have to thank me just for showing up, ya know. I'm always here for you and the boys. You know that." 

Gwen squeezes his hand a little as she holds back her tears. She feels a little bad and hopes that her constant thanking isn't annoying him. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to having help from people I'm not paying ya know?" Now it's Blake's turn to feel bad remembering what a shit husband her ex was. He turns into the boys school, puts the car in park and turns towards Gwen with both her hands in his. 

"You're never going to be alone ever again Gwen. In anything." The mood is getting too much for her as she averts her eyes not wanting to look directly into his piercing ice blues. But Blake doesn't let her, as he puts his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him to know he's serious. "Hey... You're not by yourself anymore. I promise sweetheart. Ok?" Gwen chocolate brown eyes fill slightly with water as she clings onto his hands and nods her head and smiles. Blake smiles back and leans in, giving her a soft, closed mouth kiss as they sit for a moment content with their love. "How bout we go get those rascals now darlin?" 

"Let's go cowboy. I'll get King if you want to grab Z. He wanted to show you his art project on the wall." 

****  
Once home it was the routine of homework and dinner. With it just being a couple days before summer vacation for the boys, their homework was light. Zuma was already finished and upstairs playing in his room while Kingston was in the living room hanging around his mom and Blake. Except for movie time, the TV was hardly ever on in their house as music was always playing in the background throughout the kitchen and outside as Blake barbecued chicken for dinner and an eggplant for Gwen. King remembers this being the case when his dad lived there also so it must have been his moms request he realized, but the music has definitely changed. His dad liked the slower, alternative rock, somewhat depressing stuff but now happier music is usually playing of all sorts. Sometimes 80s pop and reggae but mostly a lot of old folk music, bluegrass and definite country. 

He can tell his mom must like this song as She sways to the guitar while she cuts up vegetables in the kitchen, singing along to the words. Done with his homework, King decides to goes outside to hang with Blake a little and watch him barbecue. 

"Hey Blake."

"Hey big guy. How was your homework? Want me to check anything?" 

"That's ok, it was really easy. Hey Blake, is this one of your songs?" 

"Ha! No, I wish buddy. This is Johnny Cash. I'm afraid I'm not nearly as talented as this guy. He wrote this a very very long time ago, way before your moms and mines time. You like it?" Gwen's not interrupting but she's able to hear the whole conversation from inside and is smiling to herself as she watches on.

"Yeah it's cool. I like the guitar."

"Ya know this was one of the first songs I learned on my guitar. I was awful at it, still am, but it's pretty cool." Just then Blake gets an idea. "Hey King, I've got to watch the chicken cook but why don't you run to the office and grab my guitar and pick and bring it on out here. Can you do that buddy?" Before he even finished asking the question Gwen's eldest was off running down the hallway as Gwen poked her head outside and gave her boyfriend a confused look with her eyes asking from afar "what are you up too?" Before she could make her way out to the patio, Kingston was zooming past her again carrying Blake's guitar. 

Blake turned the heat down, closed the lid, and took a seat next to The ten year old on the patio furniture. "Are you going to play the song Blake?" King asked excitingly as he held out the guitar. Blake laughed and pushed the guitar onto Kings lap, "Nope, I'm going to teach YOU how to play it. How's that sound rockstar?" Gwen smiled from afar as her heart exploded to the sight of her sons eyes opening as wide as possible in excitement. She must have been watching them for at least a half hour as Blake showed him how to hold his fingers and the different chords throughout the song. He wasn't the greatest guitar player, not nearly as good as Adam or even Gavin, but he was able to pass on some basics. Plus he was absolutely loving the way he was able to teach Kingston something, just like he had with fishing. 

After setting the table and getting her other two cleaned up for dinner, Gwen had to gather the rest of her family up. "Ok boys I hate to interrupt the guitar lesson but dinner is ready and your momma is starving." 

"Aw mom do we have to?" King whined like all kids do making both Blake and Gwen laugh. "Cmon buddy, listen to your momma. Besides it takes more then a day to learn guitar. We'll learn some more tomorrow, I promise." 

"Really? Man my friends will be so jealous when they hear I can play the guitar!" Blake then leans in to whisper to King and pretend like Gwen can't hear "Yeah plus the girls will LOVE it. Trust me buddy." Gwen throws her head back laughing as she gasps as what she heard "Blake! Don't give him any ideas!" Just then King runs inside to wash his hands as Blake pulls Gwen down onto his lap for quick second. 

"I mean I know my sons going to be a heartbreaker and all, but he's still my baby so don't encourage him mister.... By the way, You were super cute teaching him guitar handsome. Like super sexy babe." Gwen gives a little smirk as she kisses him playfully. "See! I told you the girls love a guy that plays guitar. Clearly it works on you." 

"Cowboy, when are you going to realize anything you do works on me." After one more peck, Gwen gets up pulling Blake up too. "Cmon, we've got three hungry mouths to feed." 

*****  
After dinner and dishes, they watched about half of a movie before heading to bed. They ran upstairs changing into their pajamas and waited for Blake and Gwen to say goodnight. After putting an already asleep Apollo to bed (which hardly ever happened) they both went up to Zumas to tuck him in. As Gwen entered his room she noticed in the corner by his backpack was a small pile of wood and nails. 

"Honey, is this your birdhouse you were supposed to make for your end of the year project?" Gwen asked sternly but also compassionately, as if she could tell something was up. Zuma averted his eyes looking guilty. "I thought you and your dad worked on this over the weekend honey? Did you not finish it?" Gwen could already guess the answer of why it didn't get done as Blake sat quietly on the bed.

Zumas mouth quivered as he spoke "He was busy... And he got... angry. I kept dropping the nails and he just yelled." Blake could tell that she was holding everything back as she pulled her son in for a hug and kisses his head as she swayed back and forward soothing him. She gave a look to Blake that broke his heart, a look indicating that all the pain her ex made her feel for twenty years is now being passed to her children. He slowly put his hand on her back rubbing it, trying to comfort her as she comforts Zuma. "Hey you know what sweetheart, sometimes mommies and daddies have bad days and are a little grumpy. But that doesn't mean we don't love you any less, ok? And I know for a fact that your daddy is super sorry he upset you." The way Gwen speaks to Zuma so effortlessly makes Blake believe that she's either a great a mom or she's had to apologize for their fathers behavior on more then one occasions, but most likely both. 

Wanting to help in any way possible, Blake chimes in with an offer. "Hey buddy, how bout you and me build this birdhouse tomorrow after school? How's that sound?" 

Still holding on to his moms arms, he looks up shyly "Really? You know how to build stuff?" 

"Psh! I'm a cowboy! That's one of our specialties! It'll be fun! I promise buddy" Gwen gives a small chuckle as both give a smile to him in appreciation at the offer "Ok! Thanks Blake!" A few minutes later they each say their good nights to the boys, tuck them in and retreat to their own bedroom where they fall asleep as soon as Gwen's head is resting on Blake's chest.

****  
The next day went very similar to the day before. Blake had come and helped out with Apollo making him more and more comfortable with the crowds, as Gwen was incredible grateful at the lack of tantrums he threw. Then around 2, they both went and got the other two at school. Blake and King practiced guitar for about an hour and he was truly blown away with how quickly he was learning. Gwen and him talked about getting him his own guitar a little smaller on as a sort of end of the year present. They figured it would be a fun hobby for on the tour bus, a noisy one, but a fun one. 

After Blake finished up with Kingston for the day, he called Zuma down into the garage for their shop project. Gwen decided to hang out with them, unable to resist the cuteness happening between them. For whatever reason, Zuma and Blake's relationship has taken the longest to form. They love each other and have fun, but it just seems easier with King and Apollo. Zuma has always been the shyest so she knows it has nothing to do with Blake, but still, she hopes this alone time with strengthen their bond. 

Blake lifts Zuma up onto the tall stool as he stands at the work bench. "Alright buddy, we've got the instructions, check, we've got the wood, check, we've got the nails, check, we've got a pretty girl watching us, check check." Gwen giggles from the back where she's sitting. "Hmm what are we missing?" He puts his finger to his mouth and looks up as if to be thinking. Then Zuma shouts out "Tools! We need tools Blake!" 

"Duh! Tools! You're right buddy! Here, take my keys. In the back seat I think there's something we can use!" Zuma takes off as Gwen looks confused. "Babe you know we've got a hammer and stuff in those drawers?" 

"I know... But wait for it." Just then from in the driveway, Gwen and Blake hear Zumas excitement "Cooooool!" About a minute later, the child walks back into the garage carrying a small tool box and Gwen's stomach turns to butterflies. 

"Is this for me Blake?" 

"You bet it is buddy. This is just like the one I had growing up." He opens it up and pulls out a small tool belt and puts it around his waste, buckling it shut. Then he goes through each tool explaining what it does until he's all set. "Now remember Zuma, working with tools is all about being safe. These aren't toys, you got to be careful ok buddy?" Zuma nods his head but before they can get started Gwen insists on taking a picture of her two boys in their tool belts. "Oh my gosh you two are too cute! I just can't even stand it!" 

About an hour or so later, and a couple sore thumbs on Blake's part, they've got a birdhouse worthy of Dodo. Gwen applauds at their work as Zuma signs his name on the bottom and runs inside to show his big brother "Thanks Blake! Kingstons check this out..." His voice fades off as he runs to his brother and the adults are left alone in the garage.

She can tell he's tired as she saunters over to him at the bench. Running her fingers through his hair, he pulls her in for a hug as she stands between his legs and he rests his head on her chest. "How are your fingers babe? Hopefully not too sore." Blake gave a small laugh into her chest. Zuma had accidentally hit his fingers with the hammer while Blake held the nails. Although it must have hurt like hell as Gwen saw him clinch his fist under the table, he never let Zuma see his pain, not wanting to worry the kid into thinking he was mad like Gavin had done.

"Nah I'll be fine baby. Just tired." She could tell his eyes were closed as he held her close. "Have I told you how amazing you are with the boys? It's unreal how much we love you and how thankful we are for you." 

Blake smiled up at her, still with sleepy eyes, "Babe I told you yesterday you don't need to keep saying thank you to me." 

Gwen then leans over him and gives an incredibly filthy kiss full of tongue causing Blake to grip onto the back of her thighs.   
"Oh don't worry handsome, what I have in mind tonight doesn't involve either of us saying a word."


End file.
